


Warmth

by maeryeok



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, its taekai season everyone !!, late night reminiscing!!, lots of reminiscing about shinee, super m dorm lets go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeryeok/pseuds/maeryeok
Summary: They aren’t roommates - not technically. But the lines kind of blur, anyway, when Taemin spends about as much time in Jongin’s bed as Jongin does in Taemin’s own.There might be some priviliges to this Super M thing, after all.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> as of now (October 6th, 2019) when I’m writing this, Super M haven’t revealed whether they went through with taemin’s dorm idea, or if they have any roommates. So if anything has changed, just imagine that it’s set up this way lmaoo i just wanted to write some taekai okay
> 
> (as to why i didnt publish it until now: i forgot lmao)

Taemin hasn’t quite adjusted to the LA timezone yet. 

It’s weird. Usually he can sleep jetlag off relatively easily and sleep like a rock while at it. More often than not, he doesn’t even have the time to sleep at all, so when he finally falls onto his bed, he’s usually so exhausted that he has no energy to waste time counting sheep. 

It could be his new surroundings, but that also seems to be a flawed conclusion -- he’s been here for over almost a week already. On top of that, Taemin has spent so many nights in different hotel rooms, more often than he can ever hope to count, and he’s always adjusted just fine to those as well. He’s tried all of them -- from the nice, but the  _ cheap nice _ kind, the ones they’d get when they were still only rookies, to any five star hotel in range. 

In any case, he can’t sleep and he’s been staring at the ceiling for approximately three hours. 

It’s still something that is hard for his brain to unjumble, that this bed he’s lying in now is one of his more permanent ones. It’s a new dorm with new people, and he was even the one to suggest it. 

Of course, he has his SHINee dorm in Korea, and then there’s the one in Japan, too, along with his own apartments that he uses more frequently. It’s still difficult to grasp that behind these walls aren’t his own members, that he’s grown up with for the last thirteen- fourteen years or so, but an entirely different cast of people. 

In the next room over is Ten, the guy who only a couple of years ago could barely look him in the eye, and in the room across from his own is Baekhyun’s. At least in Baekhyun’s case, Taemin has had the chance to grow closer with him over the years, especially with his friendship with Jonghyun. 

But this dorm is  _ fancy _ , fancier than any of the dorms SHINee had ever been given. Taemin suspects that it has to do with the fact that this effort is a collaboration with Marvel, and it helps that most of them are director Sooman’s personal favorites. 

Taemin throws his head back against his pillows. 

Well, he’s at least happy he’s doing group promotions again. 

He misses his members, misses promoting together, but now that he’s in this brand new expensive dorm with a second set of guys to call his members, it makes him feel at least a little less lonely. 

It isn’t as if he dislikes doing his solo music. He loves it so much, it was his initial dream to be a solo artist and he loves having his own sound outside of SHINee. But, he loves SHINee’s sound so much too, if not more, he loves promoting with his own members, the men he calls his family. So when he’s promoting alone… it feels a little quiet. 

Ah, but well -- 

There is someone else here that he can consider family as well. Taemin smiles. Just at the end of his, Ten and Baekhyun’s hall, lies Jongin’s room. 

Jongin had been a decisive part of the reason why Taemin had even said yes to begin with. They had only dreamt of doing a project like this before -- used to lie on the practice room floor, drenched in sweat, looking at the ceiling (similarly to what Taemin is doing right at this moment, he notes) and dream. 

That had been over ten years ago already. 

Suddenly Taemin feels very old, feels weird that time has finally come to this point where he’s waiting for his members to return from enlistment, and awaiting his own enlistment as well. 

No use dwelling on it now, though. He only needs to work hard, do well and make his members proud. 

\--- Actually, no use on dwelling on it here, period. For now he’ll focus on Super M, focus on finally working with Jongin and taking advantage of this time he can manage with him. 

And, ah, that may be it. A solution to his dilemma.

He slides the covers off his body and slips out of bed. He picks his phone up from the bedside table before he shuffles out of the room. 

He doesn’t turn the lights on -- he knows some members, especially the younger ones, are light sleepers -- so he only turns on his phone camera’s flashlight, just in case so he doesn’t trip over anything. 

Taemin grins as he tiptoes down the hallway. This brings back memories -- tiptoeing out of his and Jonghyun’s shared bedroom in their second dorm back in Korea. Unluckily for him, Jonghyun is a very light sleeper and had caught him numerous times. It was never anything horrible, just a little embarrassing and something for Jonghyun to tease him with over the course of their next schedule. 

“I get it, I get it, you  _ miss  _ him,” Jonghyun would say with a sleepy grin. 

Then, the morning after, he would reenact how shocked Taemin would get when he’d suddenly switch the lights on for the members and the staff. 

It was all in good humor, anyway. They all knew how hard it was for them to meet with their heavy schedules and hawk-like fans. Taemin never took it personally. 

After all, Jonghyun had also been the one to save his ass numerous times from being late to schedules after crashing at the old Exo dorm. 

He kind of misses that, too. Relying on his members for things that felt like the most important issues in the world at the time, but looking back, most of that stuff was relatively small. He wonders if he can convince everyone to move back in together once their enlistment period ends. 

He turns the handle to Jongin’s door quietly. 

They’d been given separate rooms, and despite most faculty in SM knowing that the two were togehter, Taemin can only assume that Sooman conveniently forgot to mention it when issuing for a dorm. Slid it under the table as he loves to do. 

But Taemin doesn’t really mind, either way. 

They aren’t roommates -- not technically. But the lines kind of blur, anyway, when Taemin spends about as much time in Jongin’s bed as Jongin does in Taemin’s own. 

The door clicks shut quietly behind him. 

He turns the flashlight off, already familiar with how to navigate this room with his eyes closed. It almost mirror’s Taemin’s own, with only a couple of exceptions along with some of Jonin’s items decorating the floor. It isn’t pitch dark, anyway, and Taemin can easily see the outlines of Jongin’s body on the bed in the center of the room. 

He pads the floor barefoot, not necessarily wanting to wake Jongin up. He considers whether it would be better to make his presence known to him, though he eventually ends up deciding against it. Jongin probably won’t care and it might score Taemin some morning cuddles. 

Jongin is sleeping kind of funny, actually -- both of his arms are hanging over the edge of the bed along with his head, his shirt riding upwards and the sheets pooling at his thighs. . 

Taemin allows himself a little peek, despite having seen Jongin’s lean body countless times bare before. Nonetheless, there’s always something very intimate about being able to see his boyfriend like this. 

His heart soars seeing his side of the bed still empty and untouched. It’s been quite a while since they started dating, but Taemin isn’t one to sneek unanounced into Jongin’s bed (or rather, he hasn’t had the opportunity to do so until now), so it’s nice to see that Jongin still leaves space for him even when he isn’t expecting him. 

He places his phone gently next to Jongin’s own on his bedside table. The phone flashes and displays the time for him, the brightness making him momentarily scrunch his eyes. It’s already past five am, but they don’t have to be up for another four hours, which is good enough for Taemin. He’s used to working on way less, anyway. 

Taemin slips into bed, tries to do it as uneventfully as he can manage. The bed dips with his weight, but Taemin thinks he’s succeeded to do it without waking his boyfriend. 

He watches the back of Jongin’s neck as he makes himself comfortable. His body rises and falls with his soft breaths. Taemin slides the covers back up to their chests, making sure it doesn’t land too high on Jongin’s own. Jongin is so sensitive to heat that he will kick it down at some point, anyway. 

There’s always this sense of familiar warmth that comes with Jongin. Usually Taemin likes to relate this warmth with his bright smile, especially the one that shows his happiness even through his eyes, the one where where they scrunch up like crescents, but Taemin can see that even now, without looking at his face, he can experience that very same warmth. 

He crawls a little closer, but not quite close enough to touch. Jongin’s broad back demands a hug from him, but Taemin must resist in order not to wake him up. Jongin needs his rest just as much as everyone else here.

He craves it, though, just a little. To glide his hands over Jongin’s side, dig his fingers into his hair. 

It’s silly, he supposes. They’re finally working together and he has all these chances to hold Jongin’s hand under the table, see him all day, every day, but regardless, he still wants to give in and indulge in his presence even more. 

“Are you really going to stay this far away from me?” 

Taemin startles. Caught, red handed. He grins. 

“You’re awake?” Taemin asks quietly. 

“I wasn’t,” Jongin mumbles, sleep laden in his voice. “But I am now.” 

“Sorry,” Taemin whispers, finally taking the initiative to come even closer. 

He allows his arms to circle Jongin’s waist, placing his forehead between Jongin’s shoulderblades. He sighs in contentment as he pulls Jongin closer, just so it doesn’t feel as if the younger would topple out of the bed any minute. 

Jongin settles in his hold, and Taemin absolutely loves this feeling. 

“It’s fine, it’s better here with you, anyway,” Jongin says. Taemin loves the way Jongin’s voice sounds like this -- raspy and endearing, a little sleepy but never abandoning that distinct vocal color that is native to Jongin’s sound. 

“I love you,” Taemin mumbles against his back, inhaling Jongin’s scent. 

“Love you, too,” Jongin responds, placing his hands over Taemin’s own. Taemin takes the liberty of tangling his legs with Jongin’s own. 

“Why were you awake?” He asks. 

Taemin takes a moment to answer. “I don’t know. I kind of missed the members and wanted to see you.” He allows his words to stumble over each other, feeling content now that he’s finally flush against Jongin. 

“Oh, so I’m just a replacement?” Jongin says teasingly. 

Taemin pokes him in the ribs and Jongin feigns pain. Taemin snickers quietly against his back. 

“C’mon, you know that’s not it.” 

“I know, I know. Just teasing you.” 

It’s so comforting to settle like this late at night with Jongin, something they didn’t ever have enough chances to do in Korea. Usually they only ever had time to sleep when they met like this, treasuring the moments of preparing for bed together rather than the sleeping itself. 

“I saw Minho the other day, though,” Taemin mumbles. 

“Yeah?” Jongin’s hands intertwine with Taemin’s own. “For his movie premiere?” 

“Yup. It was really good to see him. He said to tell you he says hi.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

Taemin thinks he can finally fall asleep now, his eyes growing heavy now that he’s warm and in the orbit of familiarity in an unfamiliar space. 

“Hey, let me turn around,” Jongin says. 

“Why?” Taemin whines. “It’s nice like this,” 

“You were the one who woke me up, so I think I at least deserve the right to look at you a little,” Jongin argues, and before Taemin can complain, Jongin has freed himself from his hold. 

By freeing himself from Taemin’s hold without Taemin backing away, Jongin has managed to tumble them over a bit, but it’s just enough for Jongin to hover comfortably over him,. Taemin’s back falls against the mattress. 

“That’s more like it,” he says with a grin. 

“Unfair,” Taemin complains, but both of them know Taemin truly doesn’t mind. 

“Yeah?” Jongin snickers. “You should let me make it up to you.” 

Taemin has been alone with Jongin often enough to know what that means, so he readily closes his eyes as Jongin leans in. 

Jongin misses the first time, hitting the side of Taemin’s nose and Taemin snorts when Jongin makes this hilarious indignant sound. 

But as usual,  _ as always _ , they easily fall in place against each other. 

Jongin moves his lips languidly against Taemin’s, cherishing the moment and in no hurry. Despite them knowing that they don’t have all the time in the world, a feeling they’ve become accustomed to over the years with their heavy schedules, it certainly feels now as if they do. 

Taemin sighs into the kiss, allowing his arms to loop over Jongin’s neck, finally digging his fingers into his hair like he’d craved earlier. 

They stay like this for a while, kissing quietly in the dark room, and Taemin thinks this Super M thing might actually have some priviliges after all. 

Jongin pulls away first, and Taemin falls back against the pillows. It feels right, just like this, to be in this closed off space with Jongin. 

Jongin smiles, lips spread beautifully and there it is -- the warmth Taemin always relates with the other. It radiates from him, from his warm skin and even warmer smile. Taemin’s hand travels from Jongin’s hair and onto his shoulder. 

“Am I forgiven?” Jongin asks sheepishly. 

“I’ll consider it,” Taemin responds, dazed. He doesn’t even remember what Jongin was supposed to be apologizing for. 

Jongin places a chaste kiss on the top of Taemin’s forehead. 

He then settles back down on the bed beside Taemin, facing him directly. He offers his hand for Taemin to grab, which he does readily. 

“Are you okay, though?” Jongin asks, concerned. “You must miss them a lot.” 

“Yeah, I do.” Taemin says quietly. “It’s okay though. They’re busy doing their duty and I get it.” 

“Besides, being solo for now gives me the oppurtunity to do a project like this and hang out with you and the others.” He adds and Jongin brushes his free hand through Taemin’s hair. 

“It has at least a couple of perks in the meantime,” Jongin agrees, eyes focused on Taemin’s own. Taemin hums in response. 

“Did I tell you I broke into Kibum’s apartment on his birthday, the other day?” He mumbles. 

“I saw on Instagram,” Jongin smiles. “Did you ever return that sweater you stole?” 

“I didn’t,” Taemin grins. “He has to come visit to get it back.” 

Jongin chuckles, and Taemin’s heart feels so much lighter. 

“That’s a good plan. Maybe I should do something like that too for my own members.” 

“I’ll update you if it works.” Taemin grins. 

“Yeah, please do,” Jongin responds, amused. 

A comfortable silence falls over them and Taemin finally closes his eyes. This is exactly what he needed. He isn’t sure if Jongin is even aware of what he’s doing for him with his presence alone, but there’s a weight lifted of Taemin’s shoulders. 

“You want to sleep now?” Jongin asks, continuing to comb his hand through Taemin’s hair. 

Taemin only hums quietly, finally settling in. 

“Okay,” Jongin whispers. “Good night, Taem. Sweet dreams.” 

  
  
  
  
  


If any of the new members heard them talking during the night, they at least don’t mention it at the breakfast table. They’re all still very sleepy, but their topics easily fall in place so it never feels awkward or forced. 

As he watches the youngest ones talk schedules with Baekhyun, Taemin smiles contentedly, nursing his own mug of coffee. Things will turn out fine with this group, these members are hardworking and strive to always do their best, much like Taemin’s own team emphasises.. 

And then, when said team members finally come back to him, things will finally all fall into place again. 

Jongin clears his throat next to him, as if reminding him that some things are, in fact, already in place. Taemin meets his eyes, only to watch Jongin exaggeratingly point them to the empty space between them. 

When Taemin finally looks down, he can see Jongin’s hand leaning towards his own under the table. Taemin grins. 

Jongin reaches for Taemin’s hand under the table, and Taemin readily takes it.

**Author's Note:**

> and that’s the end of that
> 
> this is the result of me missing shinee while craving more taekai content when i was bored and supposed to be studying woop so i hope someone enjoyed this plotless rambling of a taekai fic hehe 
> 
> kudos appreciated !! i have no beta rn so please tell me if you spot errors (especially unnatural language), my native language isn’t english~ or just hmu if u wanna talk taekai ! :’) 
> 
> ((also how weird is it that we now tag taekai as super m???))


End file.
